48 Hours
Synopsis First Half With the view of the outside of the Irie Clinic, Takano's voice states that if everything proceeds without incident, Jirō will die the following night. Inside, she is dressed in her nurse's uniform and talking on the phone to Nomura. Takano explains she will use the drug H173 which induces a LV-5 Hinamizawa Syndrome. Takano muses about the irony that research into a treatment helped develop a drug that does the opposite. Nomura states that Jirō's death will be the first step to bring suspicion upon the Irie Institution then "Tokyo" will take care of everything else. After she hangs up, Takano stares at the vial of H173, then makes another phone call. It is to the Economy Hotel Okinomiya, and she asks for Jirō's room 406. He is not there, and Takano calls herself a "fool" and wonders why she feels the need to talk to Jirō when her words discussing his murder had "just barely left" her mouth. However, she resolves that there is "no turning back." From outside the house Rika and Satoko share, Akasaka says, "Operation 48 Hours," and inside the house he talks with Irie. Akasaka has explained the plan to pretend Rika has been dead for 48 hours, and Irie agrees that it has a good chance of working. Akasaka asks when to put it in action. Irie suggests they wait for word from Ōishi Kuraudo, but the sooner the better. He then reveals that the Yamainu have stepped up their presence as the day for the ''Watanagashi'' Festival approaches. Akasaka surmises that they are preparing for the next day. Irie agrees as the scene focuses on the daily calendar hung on the wall showing "Saturday, June 18th." At the Furude Shrine decked with banners for the Watanagashi Festival, Takano walks up the steps as Irie walks down them. They are both surprised to see one another. Takano claims she came to check out the preparations of the festival. Irie says he hope it will not rain, and Takano replies that after all of the "preparations," the Festival will not be called off for mere rain." As they pass, Takano darkly asks if he knows where Jirō'' has gone. Irie claims he does not know, and Takano stares at him then says, "I see (そうですか・''sōdesuka)." She is then startled by the sound of a drum. Irie interjects that he looks forward to the Festival, and Takano, staring into the distance, agrees that it will be a "lovely Festival." Ōishi entering the Sonozaki house. Mion asks "how did it go?" to which he laughs and gives an "okay" sign. Keiichi cheers. Satoko and Rena look on as Mion suggests that it must have been hard for him to convince others; Ōishi admits that everyone joined his plan surprisingly easily. He pledges that he will stick with them to the end. Hanyū turns to Rika and happily proclaims that with so many allies they can be confident. For her part, Rika replies in her Adult Voice that only a few days prior they were on the verge of giving up yet again; however, this time, they may succeed. Contrary to her usual pessimism, Hanyū encourages Rika that they cannot win with "such a half-hearted attitude!" Rika is persuaded. Meanwhile, the rest discuss the timing of their plans. Mion suggests that the best time to "attack" is not at night. Rika and Ōishi catch on, and Ōishi notes that people hate to be woken up before dawn more than at midnight, when they are still half-asleep and liable to make mistakes. Mion proudly proclaims the operation will commence the following morning, June 19, at 4 A.M. While the rest cheer and talk, Rika smiles and wonders, in her Adult Voice, who will win. A phone rings next to a digital alarm clock that reads "0417." Takano answers the phone and reacts in shock. Inside the Irie Clinic, Okonogi demands to know what is happening in a control room. He addresses the various squads of the Yamainu by the names of birds such as "egret" and "skylark." Takano enters and is informed that at 4:15 A.M. they received information that an unidentified corpse at the Okinomiya Police Station "has been confirmed to be our target." Takano cannot believe this, and protests that Rika should be in bed with a cold. Okonogi continues that reports indicate that forty-eight hours have already passes since her death and confirms that there are no signs of the Hinamizawa Syndrome in the villagers. Takano cannot accept this, since symptoms should appear "as soon as thirty-six hours." Okonogi retorts that according to his agents in the station, the information is very reliable. Takano can only rant about the basics of the Hinamizawa Syndrome while she pulls out a copy of Takano Hifumi's thesis and scrapbook. Since the villagers are not showing symptoms, she argues, Rika cannot be dead. She asks to other Yamainu about surveillance and is told that no one has left the home so "the target" should still be inside. Okonogi boasts that their surveillance is "flawless" and Irie himself confirmed her presence in the house. Takano is then told that "Nomura from 'Tokyo'" is calling for her. Stunned that Nomura would already know about the situation, Takano orders to have the call put through to her room and the body at Okinomiya Police Station be investigated immediately. In the "Identification Office," the pathologist Kanshiki smiles as he tells Kumagai Katsuya that there is no way to turn back. Kumagai vows that "they" will have to go through him to enter the morgue. The Pathologist jokes he will look after him when that happens. The phone rings, and the Pathologist mutters, "Here it comes." In another room, Ōishi asks another detective listening with headphones, "where did it come from?" The detective states it came from an "Inspector Ōtaka from Prefectural HQ." Ōishi muses to himself: "So that brainiac was a spy!" and that though Ōtaka chose organized crime investigation he is "just an organizational dog himself." After the call is over, Ōishi calls Kanshiki to ask him how it went. Kanshiki laughs and states that while "the rookie was acting like a smart ass," he "told him off good!" Ōishi leaves the office and repeats a line from a children's game. A disturbed Takano hangs up the phone in her room. She declares that the information must be false since, "If it is not. . . ." She does not complete the conclusion as she looks at Takano Hifumi's thesis and scrapbook. She clutches her arms very tightly as she vows she has not yet lost. Second Half In the control room contained in the Irie Clinic, Okonogi instructs someone on his head-set to contact him and Takano when they have more information about what is happening at the Okinomiya Police Station. He then contacts surveillance of Rika's house who confirm that someone is inside. Okonogi rants about not knowing who, exactly, is in the house and that they do not have Takano's approval to enter it. He is interrupted by a subordinate who reminds him that with the festival occurring that day, infiltration of her home without notice is impossible. Okonogi suspects that this is "perfect timing," and he then quickly concludes this must be an "enemy attack." He wonders what enemy would have the ability and information. He then suddenly demands the gathering of "Skylark." At his hotel, Jirō has a phone conversation with another man regarding the body of Rika found at the police station. The man considers the accuracy of the information "exceedingly high so there is little doubt that the Queen Carrier has died." A shocked Jirō initially protests but then surmises to himself that since Okinomiya Police Station is in Ōishi's territory, this is probably part of his plan. Jirō proposes that, given the situation, an emergency investigation of the Irie Institution be started as well as the Banken unit being put on standby. The man on the phone agrees but states that the Yamainu were urgently mobilized earlier to Jirō's surprise. Okonogi and members of the Yamainu kick down a hotel door. Seeing the room unoccupied, he concludes that Jirō predicted their raid and moved his residence. He orders an emergency call to Takano since elements of their operation are being leaked. Ōishi and Kanshiki share cigarettes in Kanshiki's office as they await the appearance of Ōtaka. Kanshiki muses that his last call was from "our snot-nosed chief." Though the calls get "tougher and tougher," Kanshiki dismisses them. Kumagai wonders how Ōtaka will make his move. Ōishi muses that given Ōtaka's personality, "I'm sure he'll just come waltzing in, showing off his authority." Kanshiki counts on him to hold off Ōtaka, and Ōishi replies that they will have a man named Mizugi to help "repel the enemy." He then turns the control of their "inner citadel" to Kumagai as he crushes out his cigarette. Okonogi leaves a hotel different from the one Jirō has been staying at. He instructs his subordinate "Skylark 4" to "contact Raven in Tokyo" to determine the number to which the Investigation Bureau has been in regular contact. If the number is in Shishibone, they have Jirō's location. Okonogi concludes that the mere fact the Investigation Bureau is acting means they are suspicious of them. He is told by "Skylark 4" that "Raven" states it will only take "a few hours" to determine the number. Some time later, while traveling in their vans, Okonogi receives a call and identifies himself as "Phoenix One." He is informed that the Banken have received a "standby" order. Also, the head of the Investigation Bureau has been in contact with the Chief of Staff. Okonogi explains that the involvement of the Banken means that the "higher-ups" have become involved and they are running out of time. At Okinomiya Police Station two men open the doors for a third. Ōishi confronts the man by addressing him as "Ōtaka-''kun''." Ōtaka takes it as the insult it is intended to be, reminding Ōishi that he has instructed him not to address him that way since he is now his superior. Ōishi brushes it off and calls him "Ōtaka-''kun"'' again, stressing the "kun." When Ōtaka states he has urgent business and tries to pass him, Ōishi blocks his way. Ōishi reminds Ōtaka that Okinomiya Station is not his territory and asks him to leave. Ōtaka protests that the unidentified body is connected "to an incident we are secretly investigating," and refuses to give further details. Ōtaka puts his hand out as if to push Ōishi away. Ōishi grabs it, tells him he will not pass, and, "I have two thousand Hinamizawan lives on my shoulders. You know what I mean, don't you?!" Ōtaka feigns ignorance, and Ōishi informs him that "his master" plans something horrifying. Ōtaka protests that Ōishi is obstructing an investigation to which Ōishi accuses him as an accessory to "mass murder." Ōishi then pushes Ōtaka to the ground. Ōtaka demands his arrest, but his two subordinates are too cowed to move. Ōishi suggests he try to arrest him himself. Ōtaka tries to punch Ōishi only to be thrown to the ground. Ōishi scolds him for trying to act important when he lacks the heart of a detective. Ōtaka claims that his "colleague" will not keep quiet about this incident. When Ōishi asks who this "colleague" is, Ōtaka proudly proclaims that "It's the man you dread so much, Councilor Sonozaki!" Ōishi sarcastically expresses fear over his "worst enemy." Ōtaka laughs, claims that he is a personal friend, and if Ōishi continues to obstruct him, he will tell Councilor Sonozaki. Suddenly, Ōishi greets someone behind Ōtaka: "Were you fined for speeding again? If so, please proceed to and Sonozaki Saburō]] window number eight." Sonozaki Akane protests that her car's engine "stalls at the legal speed" and laughs. She is accompanied by Sonozaki Saburō in traditional dress. She asks Ōtaka if he really speaks with Councilor Sonozaki, or just his secretary or someone else. Ōtaka boasts he speaks with Councilor Sonozaki directly, to which the man with her demands, "Who the hell are you?" While Ōtaka protests their rudeness, Ōishi laughs at a "scene taken right out of a comedy." Ōtaka demands to know who the man and woman are. Akane laughs wondering why he does not know. "Aren't I on cordial terms with you?" the man asks sarcastically. Ōishi gleefully reveals their identity to the hapless Ōtaka. At the Irie Clinic Takano asks again for confirmation that the Queen Carrier was at home. A clock shows the time is 8:05 A.M. An irritated Irie sits with members of the Yamainu around him. He claims that Rika had a "summer cold," and he checked up on her. She was nearly well, and he suggests that she may have slipped out of the house to play. The Yamainu members claim this is impossible since surveillance reported no one left. Takano sternly describes the problem: Irie claims she was there the day prior, the Yamainu claim no one left, and yet how can her body be in Okinomiya Police Station? She is interrupted by another phone call from Nomura. She takes the call in her room. In response to Takano's protests that they are sorting out the situation, Nomura calmly states that her "clients are getting agitated." If the situation continues, the plan will be scraped and the work of Takano Hifumi "will be branded as utter nonsense." Nomura voice become progressively mocking as she imitates the ridicule Takano and Takano Hifumi will receive. "Understand?" she asks rhetorically. Okonogi smokes outside his van stopped on the Hinamizawa road. His men receive a call from "Raven" identifying the number that has been calling the Investigation Bureau. He dispatches the "Skylarks" to capture Jirō. In the control room listening in to the communiques, Takano declares Jirō a "traitor" and "Liars have to be harshly punished." She then wonders if he is the only one betraying her. She quickly orders that Irie be kept under surveillance. Post-End Titles After the end titles, the Yamainu vans arrive at Jirō's hotel. Inside, he reacts to the sound of them progressively breaking down doors. He jumps out of a window, onto a parked car, but is spotted. The scene ends with him engaging five members of the Yamainu. Teaser Chibi Rika and Chibi Hanyū sing "Oryō's Ohagi Song." *Take anko, knead it well, *Make it nice and round! *Wrap it in azuki, *Make it nice and round! *Make it with lots of love, *Make it nice and round! *And then finally the hidden touch, *Then just look forward to eating it! After Chibi Hanyū announces the next episode, Chibi Rika asks to try eating it. Characters In order of appearance. *Takano Miyo *Jirō Tomitake *Nomura *Akasaka Mamoru *Irie Kyōsuke *Ōishi Kuraudo *Sonozaki Mion *Maebara Keiichi *Hōjō Satoko *Ryūgū Rena *Furude Hanyū *Furude Rika *Sonozaki Mion *Okonogi *Kanshiki *Kumagai Katsuya *Mizugi (mentioned) *Skylark 4 (Yamainu) *Ōtaka *Sonozaki Saburō *Sonozaki Akane *Takano Hifumi (mentioned) *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned) Referebacks and Forwards *Irie tells Takano he hopes that it will not rain on the day of the Festival. Arg. A bit o' spoiler that be. Arg. *In Strong Will of the previous Minagoroshi-hen arc, Takano playfully asked Jirō if he did not listen when she "talked in bed," confirming that the two have an intimate relationship. Trivia *'H173:' can be read as "H-i-na-mi." *For those interested, Takano apparently sleeps au natural. *Tomitake Jirō's rank is Lieutenant. *Ōtaka use to be subordinate to Ōishi, hence his use of "kun," and Kanshiki referring to him as a "rookie." *'Ōishi's Rhyme:' 鬼さんこちら 手の鳴るほうへ (Onisan kochira te no naru hō he) translated, "Here, Mr. Demon. Come out, come out, wherever you are." This is the same line from the opening music of the first anime series: "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni," translated by rizuchan as "ogre-san, come here, where I clap my hands," which, as explained by rizuchan, is from a traditional Japanese children's game where, ". . . the 'Oni' covers his or her eyes with a blindfold, and tries to catch the other players just by the sound of their hands clapping. This line is repeatedly said by the other players to encourage the 'Oni' to come and try to get them." Cultural References *''Kun'' is used by classmates and superiors addressing inferiors. *Ōishi excutes a very nice Jūdō throw. Memorable Moments *Takano's confession to herself suggests she may have actual feelings for Jirō. *Hanyū actually optimistic. *Takano does believe that the death of Rika will lead to an outbreak of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Quotes *"Tomorrow night, Lieutenant Tomitake will meet his miserable end." - Takano to Nomura *"Tomorrow will be a festival in many ways." - Irie *"Rika! You can't be having weak feelings like that!" - Hanyū *"Who the Hell are we up against?!" - Okonogi *"Oh yeah, sure, my worst enemy. Wow, I'm real scared now." - Ōishi *"My car stalls at the speed limit." - Akane *"Who the hell are you?!" - Sonozaki Saburō to Ōtaka Gallery Akane Trap.png Higurashi Kai Title Card 21.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Matsuribayashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime